Semiconductor memory devices, including flash memory, typically utilize memory cells to store data as an electrical value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. A flash memory cell, for example, includes a single transistor with a floating gate that is used to store a charge representative of a data value. Flash memory is a non-volatile data storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. More generally, non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memory implemented using any of a variety of technologies) retains stored information even without power, as opposed to volatile memory, which requires power to maintain the stored information.
Executing a write operation at a first portion (e.g., a first word line within an erase block) of a semiconductor memory device (e.g., flash memory device) can impact the charge stored in a second, neighboring portion (e.g., a second word line within the erase block) of the semiconductor memory device. As such, subsequent attempts to read data from the second, neighboring portion can result in erroneous readings and/or elevated bit error rates.